


Hey Jude

by barbarasblue



Series: Jonnor Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt, Jealous, Jealousy, M/M, Teasing, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarasblue/pseuds/barbarasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aklwe on Tumblr asked: ALSO CONNOR DOES SOMETHING DUMB AND JUDE LIKES FKIN CONNOR I STG AND JUDE ISIGNORING CONNORS TEXTTS BC FFS THIS IS LIKE THE 200TH TIME AND CONNOR GETS AN IPOD AND BLUETOOTH SPEAKERS BC DECADE 2010 AND STANDS OUTSIDE HIS IWNDOW PLAYING HEY JUDE AND ITS BEEN 20 MINUTES AND EVERYONE IS THE HOUSE IS LIKE GOD DAMMIT JUDE WERE TRYING TO SLEEP GO GET YOUR BF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

> I love this prompt. And I swear to God Connor is the jealous type. Don’t fight me on this! I have no idea if there’s a window in that room but let’s pretend. There’s also a kissing scene. But it’s brief, I can’t write stuff like that for shit. Obviously they are older in this. It’s three years into the future.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" It’s the first thing Jude hears when School is let out. He freezes at his locker when he hears the voice, turning around slowly.

When Jude turns around, he comes face to face with his boyfriend of three years.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jude starts, his voice hinting to the fact that he really has been avoiding Connor. Jude has been avoiding Connor. He’s pissed at him. Not angry, pissed. And he wants to make sure Connor knows that.

Connor scoffs, and Jude being pissed almost disappears when he sees the hurt expression on Connor’s face. Almost.

"Are you kidding me? I texted you like twenty times today and you haven’t answered once. I tried talking to you in every class we had together and you acted like you couldn’t hear me. Oh, and let’s not forget you sitting with _Alex_ at lunch today.”

Jude practically feels the hostility when Connor says Alex’s name. Jude rolls his eyes.

"Oh, I totally forgot I wasn’t allowed to talk to other guys. Wouldn’t want you to threaten to _break their fingers_ if any of them touched me!"

Jude knows Connor finally understands just why Jude has been avoiding him when Jude sees Connor’s face drop, a guilty expression replacing it.

"Is that really why you are avoiding me right now? For getting jealous? We could be making out right now and you’re avoiding me for getting jealous?"

Jude sighs. Does he really have to spell it out?

"Connor," Jude starts, "You didn’t just get jealous, you literally threatened to break Alex’s fingers." Jude couldn’t understand why in the holy hell Connor did that. He seemed fine when he was partnered up with Alex for his English project in the beginning. What changed?

"I didn’t like the way he was looking at you!"

"What does that mean? Alex is straight. And you can’t just go around threatening people every time you get jealous. It’s like I can’t have other guy friends without you freaking out."

"Jude-"

"No," Jude stopped him. He was not going to accept any kind of apology this time.

"I’m going home, and you are not welcome to come with me." Jude walked away after that, shutting his locker and leaving Connor standing there.

 

* * *

 

"Who the hell is texting you at one in the morning?!" Jesus groans from the other side of the room.

Jude sighs, finally deciding to pick up his phone. He knew who was texting him.

Connor’s been texting him since he got home. Literally since he got home. Jude looked at his phone. There were fifty messages from Connor. Fifty. As Jude went through the texts they mostly said the same thing. They were just about how he wasn’t going to stop texting until Jude answered. The last couple were quite comical:

_Are u kidding me?_

_Srsly?_

_Answer._

_Answer._

_JUDE._

_Babe?_

_Pls?_

_I hate u._

_I swear I will send u dirty texts._

That was the last text Jude had gotten. And it was sent not even two seconds ago. He smirked.

_Seducing me won’t work. Stop texting me. Jesus is going to kill u._

Jude smiled in victory when Connor didn’t text back. Was Jude overrating? Maybe. However, Connor gets jealous too often. Most of his new friends go running when Connor’s jealousy comes out. Jude didn’t understand why Connor got so jealous. There was no reason to be. Jude would never leave Connor.

Jude, deciding he should probably sleep, put his phone down. He laid down, pulling the covers up to his chest. He felt kind of weird to be honest. Connor usually would have snuck into his room by now, laying right beside Jude.

Just as Jude started to fall asleep, he heard a low hum of music. Jude groaned.

"Turn the music down, Jesus!"

The music started to get louder, but it wasn’t coming from Jesus’s bed.

"Dude, it’s not me. It’s coming from the window."

Jesus stood up from his bed, inching his way towards the window. When he looked out there he groaned.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

Jesus turned towards Jude. ”It’s for you.. God you two are so disgustingly cheesy.” Jesus muttered as he opened the window, making his way back to his bed.

Jude raised an eyebrow. What does he mean by “two”-

Wait.

_**No way.** _

Jude froze as he listened to the lyrics.

_And anytime you feel the pan, hey Jude, refrain._

_Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders._

_For well you know that it’s a fool who plays it cool._

_By making his world a little colder._

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah._

Jude got up slowly. There was no way in hell this was happening. He looked out the window.

It was really happening.

"What are you doing?!!" Jude shouted from the window. There stood Connor, literally holding his iPod, it connected to Bluetooth speakers. The song "Hey Jude" pouring from the speakers.

"Serending you, what the hell does it look like?" Connor shouted back.

If Jude wasn’t supposed to be pissed at Connor, he probably would have ran down there and kissed Connor for three hours straight. Jude loved this kind of stuff, and Connor knew it.

"I see that, is there a reason you’re serenading me at one in the morning? This isn’t a movie!" Jude saw Connor’s smirk from all the up in his room.

“You weren’t answering my texts. What else was I supposed to do?”

Jude’s eyes widened. “Not this! Turn that music off. My moms and everybody else is going to kill you and then never let us live it down!”

"If you don’t come down here and talk to me I swear I will turn it up."

Jude shook his, about to protest. “If you don’t go down there I’ll murder you.” Jude jumped, he forgot Jesus was in the room.

"Fine. I’m coming." Jude put his shoes on, opening the door and slipping out. He really hopes none of them heard the music.

"Alright, what?" Jude asked once he was in front of Connor.

Jude really wasn’t that mad anymore.

Connor looked at him, a small smile forming at his lips. He put his iPod down on the grass, stepping closer to Jude.

 "I’m sorry."

Jude looked at him, taking a step closer. “I know, but you can’t keep threatening people.”

Connor took a step closer. “I know. I’m sorry for that. I’ll stop being so jealous. Or at least I’ll try. I guess I’m just the jealous type, huh?”

Jude took a step closer. “I would never leave you Con, I love you too much for that. And yes, you are the jealous type. It’s kind of hot though.”

"I love you too, and really?"

Connor took a step closer, smirking while doing so.

Jude smirked back, closing the distance between them.

“Really.”

Their lips locked. It’s gentle, not too rough. Their lips work together for a moment before Connor’s dragging his tongue across Jude’s lips. Before Jude can even respond theres a loud whistling noise echoing through the streets. They break apart, looking up at the window.

There stands all of Jude’s family. Most of them are glaring, but some are smirking.

"As cute as this is," Stef begins.

"We all want to sleep and that music is not helping. Go make out somewhere else, and take the music with you." Jesus calls down to them, interrupting his mom. Marianna elbows him in the ribs.

"Go home Connor, Jude will see you tomorrow." Lena calls down to them before they all leave the window, leaving Connor and Jude to each other. They turn to each other again.

"I’ll see you tomorrow?" Connor asks.

 "Yeah, I love you." Jude responds.

"I love you, too."


End file.
